Nocturne
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: Just a one-shot. Not even sure if it is that well written. I was writing this whilst listening to Chopin Nocturne, it doesn't have any connection to the classical piece but it just made me want to type really . ViktorHarry, slash.


**Author's note: Sorry for not updating my other piece but I was kind of blocked and I wanted to write this. :o I'm not sure if it is good or no but..meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Mentions of Abuse...that is it really unless you consider Slash a warning.**

**NOCTURNE**

It crept ever so slowly, taking unsuspecting targets along with it. Harry first met Viktor Krum during his fourth year; of course, he couldn't actually pay attention to much of his surroundings initially as he had been thinking of his safety.

Harry never did notice the burning gaze of Viktor Krum when the headmaster and the others interrogated him or accused him of placing his name inside the goblet, all he knew was, his name somehow came up. He still remembered the proclamation of his name from Albus' mouth and how he desperately tried to make sure that he disappeared. He probably would've hidden in cowardice if it weren't for the harsh tugs from his loyal friend Hermione Granger.

Harry spent the next few days in a daze as everyone seemed to turn against him. The entirety of Hogwarts' students seems to think that he wanted more attention, more fame to his name. They thought that he would steal the glory and the spotlight from what they deemed to be the true champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. He expected the opposition of him being a champion from the Slytherins but never from his own house and definitely NOT from his best mate...well, so called best mate, Ron Weasley. He understood that the house of Hufflepuff turned on him due to their loyalty for their competing housemate although he did expect Cedric to come to his defence but it can't be helped, people were people. The Ravenclaws, they were being idiots. As if he is good enough to charm the goblet, not to mention going past the age line. They are shaming their house for their actions.

Harry was never told about the dragons until Hagrid showed him. Ron knew about it but neglected to inform Harry which made him think more and more of the relationship they shared. Was it him or did he always get the short end of the stick? Hermione was great as ever, always helpful but in some of the instances, he can just feel her questioning stare. It always seems to ask him how he became a champion. Did he somehow cheat? The questions were never vocally raised however.

The day Harry went around Hogwarts searching for Cedric Diggory to inform him of the dragons, he had to endure the sneers and jeers from his colleagues. It was hard for him to see his only home turning their backs on him. But nevertheless, he had to persevere and so he continued the search passing by every single person with the badge that mocked him. People laughed, tried to trip him and blocked his way but he still pushed on to find Cedric even if all he wanted to do was hide under the blankets.

Harry found Cedric in the courtyard, without a single care in the world. Of course, he doesn't have to worry about anything. Unlike Harry, Cedric is popular, smart, loved by all. Unlike the others however, Harry saw a side which he didn't like, the side of Cedric that everyone seemed to turn a blind eye on. It was the side of Cedric filled with arrogance. One that seems to mock him. Cedric thought he could hide it all away with his tomfoolery with the others but Harry knows. He simply can see through the facade. As he informed Cedric about the dragons, Harry can see the suspicion rising, it is pretty easy to see it in his eyes. His face may be smiling, as if he was caring but truly, he only cared for himself and at the moment, he thought of the reason why he wasn't informed whilst Harry was.

Harry left the courtyard soon after informing Cedric about the dragons; it explains the reason why even Cedric didn't even come to his defence about his entrance to the Triwizard tournament. Of course, he can never leave any single place without anything non-interesting happening. Draco Malfoy decided to stomp around like a barbaric primate that he is but Harry kept a genial face. Alastor Moody came to his defence, turning Malfoy into a ferret. He laughed as everybody did but his heart is slowly breaking down. Of all the people to come to his defence, it was the new teacher, not those who knew him and some he knew for years.

That night, Harry didn't bother going to his dorm. He sat beneath a tree by the great lake. Harry sat with his knees to his chest and chin propped up on the knees, tears cascading slowly down his face without a sound. It was there then that Viktor Krum found Harry without all the badgering from others. It was there that Viktor Krum saw the boy who was broken beyond belief. It was there that Viktor Krum saw Harry in his most vulnerable state.

Harry expected Krum to mock him like the rest of the student body. Krum however did the one thing that Harry longed for the most; he sat there next to Harry and looped one of his arms around Harry's shoulder giving Harry a one arm hug. Harry simply cried harder, without reservations...he sobbed, sniffed and made choking noises and Krum simply being there gave him comfort.

Viktor looked at Harry with sadness. No wizard child should feel this way. Children were too precious in the wizarding world. Viktor didn't know if this applied to the Britain but in Bulgaria, child wizards or witches come too few and too far in between. In one year, there are only about ten wizards and witches in total so each and every single one was cared for.

Bulgaria is not much of a superpower in terms of wizarding strength but it is a superpower when it comes to their loyalty. Each wizard is loyal to the government and the betterment of its society. Each wizard is expected to help Bulgaria grow to become a great wizarding nation. Igor Karkaroff has no respect from anyone in Bulgaria. He is a traitor in every sense of being. No wizard in Bulgaria will ever bow to a wizard from another country. No wizard in Bulgaria will ever bow to anyone. No wizard in Bulgaria will ever listen to any other person's orders unless it is their prime minister. No wizard in Bulgaria will ever intentionally try to hurt children lest he decide to lose all honour.

To Viktor Krum, all wizards in Britain have no honour and no pride. In Bulgaria, every prime minister made a vow on their very magic, their very being that they would allow every action to be for the betterment of their wizarding society. This reason is why they _trust_ the prime minister so and will thus back them in everything. It is why Viktor Krum is glad and damn proud to have the prime minister as a father.

Viktor carried Harry back to the Durmstrang ship. There he brought Harry back to his sleeping quarters and placed Harry in his own bed. Viktor used a two-way communication mirror to call his father then. He wanted to find a way to help this boy...a way to help the beautiful boy. Unfortunately though, there was no way to help him as he was still an under aged British citizen. That night, Viktor slept on an armchair in his room watching the peaceful face of Harry.

When Harry woke up, it was somewhere foreign. He can see the brown colours of the wood on the ceiling which was not present in the Gryffindor's dorms. He brought his body up, wondering where he was. There was no one around besides him until Viktor Krum went in.

"Good Morning." Viktor grunted

"Morning, what am I doing here?" Harry inquired

"You fell asleep yesterday. I hope you don't mind." Viktor replied. Of course he had that wonderful accent of his and the way the words were pronounced gave Harry chills. Harry blushed.

"It's all right, sorry for taking up your bed." Harry told Viktor. Viktor just looked pleased about something. Harry didn't know what. In Viktor's arms were clothes, Harry's clothes to be exact. He wondered how Viktor managed to get his clothes. Viktor simply grunted the world Dobby and Harry understood. Dobby has a fanatical enthusiasm for Harry and for that he is grateful.

Viktor showed Harry where the shower is. When Harry went in, Viktor stared at the door for a while, and then left, looking pleased beyond words. Yes, Viktor may not be able to help Harry by stealing him away from this country but he could always give Harry comfort. Viktor wasn't really a man of many words, people were too intimidated by him when he was growing up thus didn't talk to him much and so he didn't talk much. He was also quite awkward when walking around on land but on the air; he is comparable to that of an eagle.

Viktor showered early that morning, used to waking up early for quidditch practice before school started because of his damnable coach. Scary man that is, not even trolls would want to go near him in all their stupidity. Although, Viktor mused, that might've been because he was a famous troll hunter, infamous to the troll of course.

When Harry walked out of the shower, Viktor blushed seeing the pale skin dripping with water. It was quite toned. Viktor excused himself before he was too aroused, that scene was just too delectable. Viktor waited outside the door much like a gentleman for Harry. Viktor smiled looking at Harry, hair all tousled and messy, eyes glittering and losing some of the tiredness. Viktor escorted Harry to have breakfast in the Durmstrang ship. They were also invited to have breakfast at the great hall of the Hogwarts castle but about half had breakfast in the Durmstrang ship, if only because they didn't want the nosy Englishmen to talk to them and most only wanted to talk to them to know their relations to Viktor.

Harry was grateful he didn't have to go to the castle. This afternoon, they had the first tournament, to battle dragons and so students won't have any classes which mean wandering people who would be mocking him until he starts. After having breakfast with Viktor who waited patiently for him in which he gave a grateful smile, he went to where they were supposed to be, the champion's tent. Once there, he was given clothing to change into along with Viktor which they did in the changing rooms. Good thing they had the idea to ward this room for everything other than the champions, therefore no nosy reporters or overzealous quidditch fan can get in.

After changing his shirt to one that said Potter on the back, he went out where there was this nosy reporter named Rita Skeeter. Viktor, knowing how awful Rita is, told her she was not welcomed in the champions' tent. Hermione smuggled herself somehow after Rita was kicked out by Viktor. She gave Harry some encouraging words before leaving but as she was about to leave, headmaster Dumbledore along with the officials came in. Dumbledore asked Hermione what she was doing there but it was diverted as they were picking miniature dragons from the sack.

Harry got himself a Hungarian horntail. The most vicious one of the four, thankfully, he also went last which allowed him to calm him nerves...somewhat. Before he left the tent for his turn, Viktor managed to sneak in a whispered good luck in his ear which made him feel so giddy for some reason. Heart beating partially from adrenaline, Harry walked out.

Harry summoned his broom to help with the task and flew around the area with the dragon on his tail. He barely manages to lose it before he was able to secure the golden egg. That night there was a party in the Gryffindor's dorm. They were celebrating the fact that a Gryffindor out flew a dragon and managed to be tied first with Viktor Krum. Harry was pissed, beyond pissed before he shouted shut up to all of them.

Harry looked at every single one of the celebrating Gryffindors and then said, "So how much MONEY did you bet on MY LIFE? How much MONEY did you GAINED on chance that I MiGHT'VE DIED. Just days ago I was MOCKED for wanting FAME, GLORY and god knows what else you think I wanted to gain. THIS is MY VICTORY, not ANY of YOURS.

ALL OF YOU don't DESERVE ANY OF IT. ALL of you LEFT me to the SNAKE PIT. You keep on saying Slytherins were the gits, snakes, traitors, backstabbers and what not. I DO WONDER WHAT YOU GUYS WERE. ALL of YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN THEM; ALL OF YOU might EVEN be WORSE."

They quietened down immediately after that. Harry couldn't bear to be in the same room as all of them so left in which he stumbled onto Ron. "Traitor" Harry said as he passed by him.

Harry went back to the tree he was at yesterday; it was his tree after all. Who knew how many times he came here just to get a small reprieve of the population of Hogwarts. Harry was surprised when he arrived to see Viktor there. Harry sat next to him and so they chatted about everything and nothing at the same time. Harry smiled then for the chat.

Viktor wondered why he went back to this tree. Perhaps it was because of the way he saw Harry Potter then...so beautiful although sad. Viktor was surprised although he didn't show it when Harry sat next to him. Something must've upset him again from the expression on his face. Viktor distracted whatever Harry was thinking of by making small talks. Viktor's heart fluttered when he saw the shy but true smile from Harry. His eyes glittered like the purest of all emerald with unbelievable clarity.

Before they parted, Harry hugged Viktor out of nowhere thanking him. Harry was small...he fits into Viktor's arm and body very very very well. Viktor can even say perfectly when he hugged Harry back. After that day, they met under the tree every day until the Yule ball.

The day before the Yule ball, Harry avoided Viktor like he was a disease. Viktor didn't even know why and Harry didn't realise it...perhaps he does and is just denying it. Just midday of the day before the Yule ball, Harry saw Viktor under the tree again but this time it was in a company of a beautiful blonde girl. It was Fleur Delacour, the veela, or quarter veela that is.

Seeing Fleur rest her head on Viktor's shoulder hurts Harry. Even more than anything he has ever known including falling from a great height due to quidditch. He didn't realise WHY it hurts however. Every time Harry saw Krum after that, it was that image of the veela girl around which hurts him...again and again so he avoided Krum.

Harry brought Padma Patil as his "date" to open the dance. As soon as the required dance was over, Harry sneaked out of the great hall. Viktor who has been keeping watch over Harry noticed him leaving and thus gave chase. Harry wanted to go to that tree that changed it all but couldn't bear to have the memory of that girl with Krum together in his head replaying over and over again.

Harry wanted to scream. It was just his luck to somehow _feel_ the way he feels for another guy. Why couldn't he be normal? So Harry just walked aimlessly around the Hogwarts' grounds. He was grabbed roughly and pinned to a tree nearby suddenly. Harry gave out a yelp. He looked up and it was Viktor.

Viktor found Harry near the lake and so grabbed him and pushed him to a tree so Harry wouldn't run from him. He didn't like the idea of Harry avoiding him, not at all. In Viktor's mine, Harry is HIS and unless Harry says otherwise; the rest can go die for all he cared. He knew that he liked this demure boy. There was no denying that.

Harry tried to say something but it came out as an incoherent stutter. Viktor asked one question only, that question is why. Harry looked down and simply mentioned Fleur. It all made sense to Viktor. Harry was hurt that Fleur was with Viktor, for being his date to the Yule Ball as well he thinks. Viktor knew that Harry grew up with muggles, it came up in the conversation he had with him the other day. Viktor didn't want Harry to feel insecure as he knew how muggles view homosexuality. For wizards, homosexuality means nothing as magic can be used to become pregnant, it has always been that way since the founding of magic.

Viktor hugged Harry, hiding his face in Harry's hair telling Harry sorry over and over again. Harry tried telling Viktor that it wasn't needed. Harry cling onto Viktor desperately hoping this wouldn't end. Viktor pulled away from the hug slightly and used one hand to tip Harry's face upwards and slowly descend his lips onto Harry's.

Harry was shocked at first but reciprocated when his brain got back together. The kiss was hot, passionate with an almost _desperate_ desire. That night, they slept together under the tree, sharing each other's warmth and comfort. And so, the daily meeting under the tree became their daily private moments, a sanctuary to the usual on goings in the school, to learn about one another.

Soon it was the second tournament in the lake where Harry had to rescue Hermione from the lake whilst Viktor have to rescue Poliakov, his best mate. Fleur who turns out to be just a good friend for Krum gave up in the middle of the task, leaving her sister Gabrielle Delacour down there. Harry and Viktor worked together to bring all the tree hostages up to the surface. Viktor was enraged when they saw the merpeople attacking Harry and managing to give Harry's arm a bloody cut.

Viktor chased after them and sending some spells along the way just for the sake of it before he and Harry nodded to each other and brought all the hostages up. For their exemplary actions, both of them got the same place, number two which in reality was only one point below Cedric's so they both still own first position...even if Cedric thought otherwise.

Nothing special happened until the third tournament where Harry was brought by a portkey to a cemetery where he was used in a ritual to bring back Voldemort. It was a good thing Harry stunned Cedric before he touches the Triwizard cup, although, then he wanted to win, now, it was good that Cedric wasn't here, even if he is annoying and arrogant.

Harry managed to summon the portkey back to him and he was transported back to the main clearing where people cheered. He announced that Voldemort was back but everyone seemed to think he was hallucinating until,

"Voldemort is back and I swear upon my magic that this is true. So mote it be."

Harry made a wizard's oath whilst bloody and battered. Further proof that magic doesn't consider him a liar, he sent out sparks of lights from his wand to show that he retained his use of magic. Chaos, which was the only word that could've described whatever that, was happening around as Harry blacked out.

Harry said good bye to Viktor with the promise to write as much as possible. They are together...there was no words needed more than that. They knew that they were together and they trust each other. Harry smiled as the Durmstrang ship left along with the Beauxbatons carriage.

In the summer however, Harry was in hell. It was fine until his uncle decided to start beating him. He couldn't bear with it for much longer until he couldn't repair everything with his magic. Viktor's letters didn't come. Which made Harry worried but he knew in his heart that Viktor wouldn't break his promise. One day after a painful beating, Harry managed to write one thing on a parchment with the word Help on it. The parchment was slightly bloody as he was writing with his bleeding hand. Hedwig, Harry's owl took the parchment from Harry's hand as soon as he said "Viktor". Hedwig was smart, she knew Harry was in trouble and flew as fast as she possibly can to Viktor.

Viktor was worried. He sent letters, a lot of letters for his Harry but there were no replies. He was about to send another one before a tired owl came and crashed onto his table. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. Viktor took the parchment from the tired owl and grew worried and increasingly angry.

Viktor knew that Harry said his summer was bad but not to this extent. Viktor went to the fireplace in his house along with the floo powder. His house was connected to the international floo system, which is a must for the prime minister to use. Viktor immediately went to where Harry spent his summer.

Viktor barged into the house when he saw it and encountered a really really wide man. Viktor looked at them disgustingly and demanded for Harry. That man called _his_ Harry a freak and useless and that was it for Viktor. No one should look or treat _his_ Harry the wrong way. He stunned them all and opened every door in the house in search of Harry. He found Harry on the floor of a small bedroom. Bloodied and battered.

Viktor lovingly carried Harry, as gentle as he could towards the nearest place he could apparate. He went to the floo station to bring Harry back to his house in Bulgaria. No chances in leaving Harry here as they would only send Harry back to his damnable relative. Some people ARE going to get arrested for this; Viktor will make sure of that personally.

When Harry woke up, it was once again a foreign place but with a person that he knows by his side. Viktor, his Viktor. Harry smiled and winced as he tried to move closer to Viktor which woke Viktor up. Viktor smiled at Harry tiredly and shed some tears telling Harry he should've told him earlier...especially when Viktor didn't receive any replies from the letters he sent; he thought Harry was hurt badly. Viktor was a man but he also will crumble if it comes to Harry for Harry is his heart.

Harry looked at Viktor confused and told him that he never received any letters from the other. Harry apologized for not sending a letter because he simply didn't have the time to write one in between all the 'chores' he has. It was simply wake up, work and sleep or wake up, work, beaten and falls unconscious. Viktor growled when he heard his Harry was beaten by his uncle. He should've shot the killing curse instead of stunning all of them.

Viktor hugged Harry and told him that he was staying here for all of summer. In the summer, Viktor taught Harry wizarding customs which in Britain was known as "pureblood" customs. They really are in over their heads. Some of them Viktor told Harry was too archaic and thus was not in use. Inbreeding was not encouraged in Bulgaria after a whole slew of research done on them as it makes them more weaker but marriage between wizards and witches were more preferable simply because two magical parents will definitely produce a magical child unless there was a curse, inbreeding or some sort of magical backlash which is the magical equivalent of radiation poisoning.

Viktor also worked with his father on compiling evidence against the ICW's head, Albus Dumbledore for blatant disregard of international policy on magical minor. Viktor also told Harry about his family history. Being an ancient house, the Potter family always have to make a will in which the heir will be given to and shown when he was eleven. The heir was also supposed to be taught everything from managing accounts to property to allow them to become a good head of the family along with wearing the family ring. When Harry looked at them confused, they asked Harry who his magical guardian is. Harry simply said Dumbledore which made them both more enraged, Harry as well when he learnt the implications.

Harry bought his books and school supplies in a small but quaint magical village in Bulgaria. It was like Diagon Alley only larger and it has more selections. There are some muggle electronics too but only cameras...but that is great though compared to the camera he remembered Colin Creevey stalked him with.

When Harry started his fifth year, he became unapproachable besides some of the students in Hogwarts. Knowing Dumbledore's machinations made Harry extremely wary. Harry also filed for transferrals to Durmstrang Institute of Magic but it was kept quite but keeping it quite also made it slow as it needs to be processed without a single incident making it public since Harry knows that it will make Dumbledore meddle before every paper work can be made.

The fact that the ministry brought a toad woman to teach in Hogwarts only helped him more. The woman was allowed reign in Hogwarts which brought headaches and problems to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress which kept them from being informed of the transferral. When Hermione, his friend and Ronald, his ex-friend made a club named Dumbledore's Army which they (I really mean Hermione) invited Harry to lead and which he declined, Harry slipped small information around the school for the inquisitorial squad that the toad woman made.

Harry knew that this was the only way to get his transferral papers signed. The board of governors and ministry made the woman a headmistress even if the actual headmistress is Professor McGonagall (the wards changed to hers). Dumbledore's headmaster position was terminated immediately when he was declared a criminal for building an army after he saved Hermione and the entire club from being expelled saying he was making an army. It was actually true considering most of the "DA" would probably be joining Dumbledore's own organisation that he found out from his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry brought the papers to McGonagall asking her to sign it which she did when he told her that the toad woman made him do it or suffer the consequences. He hated lying and using his friends this way but Dumbledore has done enough. He felt quite guilty about Hermione's little study club though as he knew she was only doing it for the betterment of the education or what not. The defence against the dark arts class sucks after all since the toad woman took the job. Actually nearly all of the DADA classes he had in Hogwarts sucked apart from Professor Lupin in third year and Professor Barty Crouch Jr. Hiding as Auror Alastor Moody. Barty was a criminal but he was also a good teacher and Harry wasn't about to deny that.

When McGonagall signed it (her fault for not reading it but in her defence, she was worried since she knew how vicious the toad woman can be), Harry whooped in joy...well in his mind. He gave a true smile everywhere and the paper was sent to Viktor in Bulgaria via Hedwig. Hedwig won't fail him, which he knows for sure.

The next week, Hedwig came back with a large parcel. Hedwig landed on his shoulders after dropping the parcel on the table. It was in the middle of the school term now. Hedwig started to try and sort his hair out. She is quite motherly, Harry mused. In the parcel were a small locket and two letters. One was for the current headmistress in the school and the other was his instruction. It said to wear this locket and he wouldn't be able to take it off once he wore it nor will anybody else. This is to ensure that Harry won't come to harm as the locket was enchanted to tell Viktor of Harry's health conditions. Schools used to try confound or use some sort of mental control over transferring students as they didn't want to lose the ambient magic provided by the student to the school. Thing is, ambient magic is interesting, if for whatever reason students transfer schools, the ambient magic _knows_ that the school is not what it should be anymore as the transferrals' reason _is_ known to the magic within a school. If the student was moved due to conditions like meddling headmasters or abusive teacher or whatnot, it is _known_ by the magic of the school and thus the ambient magic will follow the student that is moving giving the school that the student is moving to a boost in power.

Harry walked up to his dorm, ignoring the calls of his colleagues about classes and what not and packed up his trunk and shrunk it. He went to Professor McGonagall as he knows that the school's ward has changed to her even if there is a "headmistress" doing her supposed job. When Harry gave Professor McGonagall the letter, she just looked disappointed but resigned. "I should've known that it wasn't what it was Mr. Potter. I asked for years but I never realised how the conversation has been diverted. I do wish you good luck."

Harry smiled and went out. Once he gave the letter to the Headmistress, the locket's charm changed and like a beacon, signalled Viktor to pick Harry up. Viktor tracking the signal made by the charm used a portkey to go towards Harry. Harry smiled seeing Viktor appeared in front of him and threw his arms around Viktor laughing happily and then kissing him.

Viktor returned the kiss and then activated the portkey again to return to Bulgaria along with Harry. On the same day as his transferral, Viktor's father pressed charges on Albus Dumbledore who should know not to break international policy regarding magical children's welfare and magical wills. Albus is now treated as an enemy of the magical world.

Years later, Voldemort tried to take over Britain and he did succeed until he tried with another country outside of Britain. Unfortunately, when Voldemort took over Britain, it was considered a home affairs' problem and none of the other magical countries can help them unless asked but they never asked. When Voldemort tried to take over another country however, all of the magical countries converged and invaded Britain. Voldemort lost spectacularly. Dark magic specialists located his Horcruxes using a blood and soul tracker (via Harry) thus Voldemort was easily rendered mortal. Ambassadors from different magical countries along with a small army stayed in Britain to reform the ministry, etc.

For Harry, life is good. Viktor and he were engaged whilst he was doing his sixth and seventh year in Durmstrang. Durmstrang is a large underground structure, almost tunnel-like. It was built by the goblins along with wizards. It was said to have a defence as strong as Gringotts. His life there was peaceful; for once he never did stay in the hospital wings unless it was from injuries playing beater in quidditch. Helping to track Voldemort's soul was a surprise but he allowed himself to do so since it was supposedly his destiny or what not. They also managed to take out and destroy Voldemort's soul that was residing inside of him. As the school let out for Yule break, Harry smiled and went out to meet Viktor. He ran towards Viktor and kissed him. They both felt each other's desperation.

Even after a short while together until they become practically ancient, they never did lose their love, their passion and their desperation to be with each other. Viktor brought Harry via side-along apparation to Viktor's house. There they fell together on the chair when Viktor kissed Harry. The crackle of the fire seemed to almost become shy amidst the moans of the two lovers intertwined with each other, trying to meld together to become something closer than close. What they didn't see though...at midnight as they both reached that peak in their dance of pleasure, their magic seemed to pour out of one another connecting their soul together, granting their wish of something more.


End file.
